


Gundam Tanaka X Reader smut

by porcupineoneohone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupineoneohone/pseuds/porcupineoneohone
Summary: Tanaka does something that slightly sets you off so you hide behind a tree and fuck.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Gundam Tanaka X Reader smut

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I referenced Tanaka in my Nagito one so fuck it. Also we do love another smut written in notes despite the fact that I own Google docs.

Gundam seems reluctant as you yank him by his scarf. You're yanking him towards a rather large oak tree because he can't just yank on your necklace with that look and get out that easily.   
Once your both safely out of sight behind the oak, you twist around until his back is leaning on the harsh bark of the tree. You slam your hand beside his head. It stings your palm and your almost certain that it left a mark but at that moment the pain was the furthest thing in your mind. He glares at your hand, his solid exterior coming back after his temporary flustered state. You lean close to his ear, "Am I worthy of you yet, huh soldier?" The nickname feels slightly foreign on your tongue and it hangs in the air for a moment before disappearing into the atmosphere. He slightly buries his head in his scarf and you feel a smug smile tugging at your lips. "Y-yes I do believe that you have obtained that honour." You felt proud that you tugged a stutter from him. You didn't say anything else, instead choosing to speak with actions not words. You shoved your tongue in his mouth and despite his flushed and embarrassed state he gets to battle with you for dominance. You win, just because he tried doesn't mean he succeeded. You might let him win later. The kiss was sloppy and his inexperience was clear. Saliva, either his or yours, ran down your chin and started to drop on the emerald grass below. His scarf scrapes uncomfortably on your neck, cheeks and sometimes mouth. You move to pull it off him but it seems stuck. You break the kiss, "Is your scarf sewn on your shirt?" You ask, disbelieving. He nods and opens his mouth to say something but before he can ruin the mood further you crash your faces together again. You run your rather sharp nail down his buttons, effectively breaking the cheap thread keeping the buttons attached. You grab both his shirt and his jacket and remove them in one swift motion. As his jacket sleeve comes off his left hand you hear a sound suspiciously close to that of thread breaking. You hope it's not. You run your hand down his subtle ab line, tracing every divet you could find. He seems to melt into the touch, his solid exterior melting as well. He decides to remove your jacket as well, grabbing your black collar and pulling it over your shoulders, more gentle than you were.   
You both stand there, still kissing heavily, coming up shortly for breath. It's, surprisingly, Gundam who takes the next step. He takes a break from roaming your waist to pull down your checked shorts. His hands grip your ass and you let out a small moan. "Oh, you like that bunny?" You nod, somehow still not breaking the kiss. It's not uncomfortable or awkward as he spins you so that you switch positions with him. He grabs your hand, so softly it was as if he was reluctant to do so, and pulls you so that your kneeling on the soft grass (your right knee is slightly uncomfortable however as it is, unfortunately, in a pool of saliva) and your head is level with his thighs. You understand what he wants but still you tease him, acting clueless and confused. He turns a beautiful red as he unbuckles his belt and pulls down his trousers until they're around his knees. You still remain adamant that you don't know what he wants; he yanks down his boxers gingerly and his dick, already hard, springs out, narrowly missing your forehead. It's impressively long, and if you're being honest you don't want to tease him anymore. He leans over your head so that it's easier for his dick to reach your mouth. Even so, you lift your head up and take it in. Just the tip at first but you run your tongue along his slit. He moans out a low, "Oh puppy" before unconsciously thrusting in your mouth. You choke, his dick hitting the back of your throat. He seems surprised by his own actions but for the sake of his already shattered reputation acts like he planned to do that "Can't handle it, slightly disappointed," he utters but you can tell that he's sorry by the lack of bite in his words. You twirl your tongue, sufficiently silencing him.  
You lean back releasing his dick from your mouth before standing up. His arms are still leant on the tree as you do this so you're stuck in a form of awkward embrace before he realises what you want. As he does, his eyebrows shoot up and his cheeks redden more if that's possible. Still, he pushes your chest on the oak. Delicately enough for it to not hurt but forcibly enough that you can't restrain yourself. He leans into your ear and whispers, "You ready puppy?" You nod. His fingers enter you. Just one at first, then two, he scissors them out to prepare you. You gasp at the sudden fullness. He enters one more finger and moves them around before removing them completely. You whine at the coldness but the whine quickly turns to a moan as Gundam's dick enters you. It feels better than you thought it would and your moans turn constant. "Your handling it so well kitten," he mumbles, nearer your neck than ear but you can still hear it. He thrusts in and out. Slowly speeding up until it's rapid. He has established a rhythm by now and you can predict when you'll be full of him.   
You feel warmth spread within you and gasp as you release what it is. Gundam does to and he quickly removes himself. "Shit, sorry puppy." You shake your head, it's fine, it was worth it to find out that The Ultimate Breeder lives up to his name.


End file.
